


A w kieliszku bies

by Hek



Series: Piątka Kielichów i Rycerz Buław [1]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alkohol, Angst, M/M, Tarot, drapieżny romantyzm, duszoszczypatielne relacje, plus ich wiwisekcja, slash-nie-slash, uwaga: fanfik bardziej do serialu niż do książki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piątka Kielichów i Rycerz Buław</p><p> </p><p>[…] Tam z kieliszków wyskakuje siny bies,<br/>Czuły tenor, bies rozanielony,<br/>Stuknie w szkło – już w kieliszku pełno łez,<br/>A on płacze, coraz wyższe bierze tony.</p><p>Stuknie w szkło, weźmie cis, wstrzyma czas<br/>I z wieczności – sama wiesz najlepiej –<br/>Będzie kpił: jeszcze jeden do mnie raz<br/>Przepij, moja luba, przepij […]</p><p>J. Libert „Jurgowska karczma”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A w kieliszku bies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



 

 

Jeszcze jeden łyk, ostatni. Więcej nie trzeba.

Zapach mikstury wzmaga mdłości. Zanim orientuje się, że popełnił błąd – nie trzeba było wąchać tego świństwa! – atak torsji łamie go na pół i powala na ziemię. Chyba traci świadomość, bo gdy ponownie skupia wzrok na oknie, widzi czarną plamę w obramowaniu lekko fosforyzujących futryn. Słońce zdążyło zniknąć za dachami kamienic. 

W pobliskim zaułku ktoś wybucha śmiechem, płosząc gołębie, które zrywają się do lotu i krążą po niebie, jakby nie wiedziały, dokąd uciekać. Jeden ląduje na parapecie, zaglądając do pokoju Strange’a przez uchylone okno.

A może to wcale nie jest gołąb? Światłocienie mamią wzrok: białe wydaje się czarne, a czarne białe, z poziomu posadzki wszystko wygląda inaczej. Potwornieje. Niech to szlag, myśli Strange, próbując wstać, ale ciało znowu odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Nie pamięta już, kiedy ostatnio spał, jadł, oddychał świeżym powietrzem, chyba robił te wszystkie rzeczy w innym życiu; może nigdy. Szlag! Szlag! Za klarownie, za spójnie, myślę zbyt… – gdyby nie blat stołu, upadłby znowu – zbyt wyraziście, wszystko jest za bardzo _dopasowane_.

Rękawem wyciera usta, to znaczy próbuje, bo ręce drżą mu jak wtedy, na Półwyspie, i nic z tego nie wychodzi. W kącikach warg zasycha ślina, żółtawe krople nalewki osiadają na niegolonych od dawna policzkach. A szaleństwo, kontynuuje, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że mówi na głos, szaleństwo to rozpad, rozkład, brak spójność, dezinte… dezintegracja. Tak, właśnie to. _Dezintegracja_. Granica między tym, co wewnątrz głowy, a tym, co poza nią, już dawno się zatarła, zresztą Jonathan nawet w najlepszych czasach chętnie werbalizował myśli, nie dbając o to, czy ktoś go słucha, czy też nie. Rozumiesz?, szepcze teraz gorączkowo, wędrując wzdłuż stołu, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Rozbić się na kawałki, poszarpać na strzępy, i z tego wszystkiego… z tego… złożyć…

Urywa. Jakiś dźwięk odwraca jego uwagę. Instynkt każe mu rzucić się naprzód – więc robi to – przygniata sobą wszystko, co leży na blacie, włącznie z buteleczką, która turlała się właśnie w stronę krawędzi. Czyli nalewka ocalała, konstatuje, nie wypadła mi wtedy z dłoni. Bardzo dobrze. Truchło myszy wygląda na nienaruszone, chociaż fosforyzuje jak framugi okna, jak oko gołębia… kruka… pal licho, co to właściwie było, ważne, że odfrunęło w noc.

Tym razem Jonathan nie próbuje pić prosto z flaszki, woli nie ryzykować, dlatego przelewa płyn do jednej ze szklanek i dopełnia naczynie wódką – czego jak czego, ale alkoholu mu nie brakuje. Zanim zaczął czarować, zaopatrzył się w przedni samogon, wychodząc z założenia, że jeżeli nie zdoła zwariować, to przynajmniej spije się na umór i wyłączy głowę na kilka godzin. Nawet ciężki, pijacki sen jest lepszy, niż żaden, jak mawiał Arthur Wellington. Albo Grant… tak, raczej Grant. Po Waterloo piliśmy dzień, noc, potem jeszcze jeden dzień, aż zupełnie zatraciliśmy poczucie czasu i przestrzeni – nigdy nie byłem tak bardzo pijany, jak wtedy. Nigdy tak długo z nikim nie milczałem.

Za dużo pijesz, mówi Arabella, zabawnie marszcząc brwi – gdy tak robi, wygląda prawie jak dziewczynka. Potem kręci głową i dodaje: a w dodatku doskonale o tym wiesz… och, Jonathanie, jesteś jak duże dziecko! Gdybym cię nie pilnowała, wychodziłbyś z domu w nocnej koszuli! Zaraz zaparzę herbaty. To tylko wino, Bel, wino dobrze działa na… – Jonathan uśmiecha się znad książki – _na wszystko_ , tak w każdym razie twierdzi mój lekarz, a chyba nie wątpisz w jego autorytet? Zresztą to ostatni kieliszek na dzisiaj, obiecuję. Dobranoc, Jonathanie… Co? już idziesz? Arabella chciałaby zachować powagę, ale nie potrafi, dlatego prycha tylko i mówi, że gdyby ktoś jej płacił za każdym razem, gdy słyszy „tylko dokończę stronę” i „to już ostatni kieliszek”, byłaby najbogatszą dziedziczką w całej Wielkiej Brytanii.

To miał być ostatni kieliszek, sir. _Jonathanie_ , poprawia go, wyjmując w połowie pełną butelkę whisky z jego dłoni, umawialiśmy się, że mówisz mi po imieniu. Panie Strange, niedługo zacznie świtać. W przeciwieństwie do pana, nie mogę przeleżeć całego dnia w łóżku. Childermass niby zbiera się do odejścia, wstaje nawet z krzesła, jakby sam siebie usiłował przekonać, że to najlepsze wyjście, ale wystarczy przytrzymać go za przedramię, żeby wrócił na swoje miejsce. To się źle skończy, mówi z rezygnacją, gdy Strange dolewa mu whisky i oczywiście ma rację, bo Childermass _zawsze_ ma rację. Nawet wtedy, gdy z całego serca wolałby się mylić.

Karty nie kłamią. Chciałbym mieć przy sobie twoją Talię Marsylską, John, może powiedziałaby mi coś ciekawego?

Chciałbym, żebyś był tu teraz ze mną.

– No to zdrowie! – mówi i zamyka oczy, żeby nie widzieć mysiego ogona, który drga spazmatycznie wewnątrz flaszki. Zwierzątko na pewno jest martwe, było martwe już wtedy, gdy niemal wyrwał je z gardła tamtej wariatki, ale mimo to – mógłby przysiąc! – śledzi każdy jego ruch. Wlepia w niego fosforyzujące ślepia… parszywe ścierwo. W dodatku szkło butelki parzy opuszki palców i Jonathan z trudem powstrzymuje się, żeby nie wyrzucić jej przez okno.

No dobrze, panie Strange, dość tych wymówek! Zegar tyka coraz głośniej, niemal charczy jak umierający żołnierz na polu walki i jeszcze chwila, a wyrzyga z siebie wszystkie śrubki i koła zębate. Jonathan chce wypić nalewkę jednym haustem, naprawdę ma taki zamiar, ale nagle coś wytrąca mu kieliszek z ręki. Jest szybsze niż uderzenie serca, lżejsze niż oddech. Szum w uszach rośnie, potem przeradza się warkot werbli, które tłuką się wewnątrz czaszki – boli, tak boli, trzeba przytrzymać rękami głowę, żeby nie pękła na pół! Broń, czy mam tu jakąś broń?, myśli bezwładnie, zrzucając ze stołu stos papieru. Kartki drą się samoistnie lub niszczy je czyjaś niewidzialna ręka, więc wkrótce po pokoju fruwa już rój papierowych strzępów; są wszędzie, oblepiają każdy skrawek ciała; kąsają aż do krwi. Zmieniam się w litery, jestem literami, myśli Jonathan i wybucha śmiechem, przez co kilka zdań wyjętych z kontekstu wpada mu do gardła. Atak kaszlu o mało nie zwala go z nóg.

Jak mogłem nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej? Tyle gratów, a nic zdatnego do obrony: naczynia, ubrania, książki, ach prawda, jeszcze lustro, które niedawno wisiało na ścianie w pobliżu drzwi, a teraz leży na stole i wydyma się jak prześcieradło napełnione wiatrem. Gdyby Grant mnie teraz zobaczył, prawdopodobnie wyzwałby mnie od partaczy i miałby rację. Takich błędów się nie wybacza.

Zaraz, zaraz… z tym lustrem naprawdę coś jest nie tak. Skrawki papieru mkną w kierunku szklanej tafli jak ćmy do świecy, ale zamiast zderzyć się z nią i opaść na ziemię, znikają po drugiej stronie i wszelki ślad po nich ginie. Nie rzucałem teraz zaklęcia, na pewno tego nie zrobiłem. Do kroćset, przecież bym o tym wiedział!

Zaczynasz wariować, Jonathanie. Widocznie nie trzeba nalewki z truchła myszy, żeby człowiekowi pomieszało się we łbie – wystarczy spędzić dostatecznie dużo czasu z własnym myślami i fajką napełnioną haszyszem. Tadam-tadam, tadam-tadam, niekończąca się muzyka werbli, tadam-tadam… Jeżeli zaraz nie przestanie, to przysięgam, że zacznę tłuc głową o stół tak długo, aż krew zaleje mi oczy!

– Pojaw się wreszcie, skurwysynu! – krzyczy w końcu w bezsilnej złości. Ból przyćmiewa rozum, poraża zmysły. Może wcale nie chodzi o szaleństwo, myśli, rozdrapując skórę na szyi, bo zdaje mu się, że oblazły go mrówki, tylko właśnie o ból? Może ból, fizyczny, zwyczajny, obezwładniający, jest rozwiązaniem zagadki? – Wzywam cię! Zaklinam! Błagam! Rozkazuję! Odpowiem na twoje pytania, zrobię wszystko, czego zażądasz… to znaczy ty zrobisz wszystko, czego _ja_ zażądam, tak to przecież działa, prawda?, tylko pokaż się choć na chwilę! Wiem przecież, że tu jesteś!

Ale elf się nie zjawia. Za to lustro ciemniej nagle jak morze w czasie burzy, faluje, aż w końcu zaczyna wypluwać z siebie niewielkie prostokątne kartoniki, jeden po drugim, z prędkością błyskawicy. Jeden z nich uderza Jonathana prosto w twarz, rozcinając mu policzek ostrym kantem, a potem spada na ziemię i zaczyna wirować wokół własnej osi.

Strange pochyla się, żeby go podnieść, ale karta umyka mu z ręki. Mimo to, udaje mu się w końcu nakryć ją dłonią.

– Piątka Kielichów – mówi powoli, rozpoznając symbol, który widział przecież tysiące razy. Piątka Kielichów z Talii Marsylskiej. – Czyli jednak mnie usłyszałeś, Johnie Childermass.

*****

 

Piątka Kielichów. Znowu. Childermass mamrocze przekleństwo i pstryka palcami, posyłając kartę na drugi koniec kuchni.

– Zwariowałeś? Zupę mi chcesz popsuć? – psioczy kucharka, mieszając w garze. Potem bierze się pod boki i zerka na Childermassa z mieszaniną niechęci i politowania. – Stary ma wychodne? Czy zamknął się w bibliotece na cztery spusty?

– W bibliotece.

– Aaa… – Kobieta kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. – No to masz nockę dla siebie, Johnny Boy. Może byś tak wyszedł się przewietrzyć, zamiast gapić się w te obrazki jak sroka w gnat? Robotę mam na parę godzin, nie potrzebuję tu zawalidrogi!

Tylko stara Rosie zwraca się do Childermassa w taki sposób.

– No dobrze – mówi w końcu, zbierając swoje rzeczy z blatu kuchennego stołu. Karty chowa do kieszeni. – Niech ci będzie. Pójdę sobie, nie będę przeszkadzał.

Zanim wychodzi, schyla się jeszcze, żeby podnieść pechową Piątkę Kielichów, która wylądowała obok garnka z bulionem. Apetyczny zapach przypomina mu, że chociaż siedział w kuchni od paru godzin, niczego nie zjadł. Nie skubnął nawet kromki świeżo upieczonego chleba, mimo że bochny leżały w zasięgu jego ręki. 

– Poczekaj, poczekaj… – Rosie umie czytać w myślach, bo wciska mu do ręki chleb, pęto kiełbasy i jakąś flaszkę. – Malinówka – wyjaśnia szorstko. – Plucha taka, że o chorobę nietrudno, a ty wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść, przyda ci się lekarstwo.

– Dziękuję – uśmiecha się do niej półgębkiem i umyka z jasnej kuchni, jakby goniło go stado demonów. Półmrok korytarza wita z ulgą, jak dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela.

Nie może przestać myśleć o Tarocie. Przez ostatnie dni wielokrotnie rozkładał karty i za każdym razem Piątka Kielichów pojawiała się w układzie, niezależnie od tego, jakie stawiał pytania. Jakbym zapytał o pogodę, odpowiedzią także byłaby Piątka Kielichów, myśli z ironią, pokonując hall w paru krokach. Usiłuje szydzić sam z siebie, bagatelizując problem i doprowadzając go do absurdu, ale tak naprawdę mrozi go niepokój. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy jako chłopiec wróżył po raz pierwszy i od razu wywróżył śmierć.

To niemożliwe. Źle rozumiem. Co ja wiem o Tarocie, do cholery? Kłócił się z kartami do upadłego, przez wiele godzin podobnych do siebie jak dwa śledzie w beczce, one jednak ciągle pokazywały to samo: jeżeli wsiądziesz na ten okręt, Johnie Childermass, zginiesz wraz z całą załogą. Zginiesz, zginiesz…. Zginiesz, Childermass! Nie uwierzył im na tyle, żeby ostrzec pozostałych, ale sam nie wsiadł na ten okręt, mimo że umowa była już przyklepana. W ten sposób, kosztem innych, ocalił własną skórę.

– Robisz zapasy na czas oblężenia, Childermass? – Z zamyślenia wyrywa go znajomy głos. Jonathan Strange, który schodził właśnie po schodach ubrany już jak do wyjścia, zatrzymuje się na półpiętrze i rzuca mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

Tylko jego tu brakowało, myśli z rezygnacją, zły na siebie, że dał się zaskoczyć. Powinien wiedzieć, że w domu, mimo późnej pory, są jeszcze jacyś goście!

– To tylko kolacja – odpowiada, zanim zdąży ugryźć się w język. – Obawiam się, że nawet ja czasem muszę coś jeść, panie Strange. To nieuniknione.

Coś jest nie tak. Coś się stało. Zanim Childermass orientuje się w sytuacji, uderza  w niego potok cudzych myśli i emocji, przed którymi nie sposób się obronić. Gonitwa myśli, setki obrazów powkładanych jeden w drugi jak pudełka na bibeloty – jak można żyć, mając w głowie coś takiego?

_Splątane korytarze, monumentalne budowle świata zza luster, trupy Neapolitańczyków, kule świstające tuż obok głowy, dym, smród rozkładu, płonące skrzydła wiatraka, skrzypi-skrzypi szubieniczka, chrup, chrup, łamią się kości; nie można tak po prostu wieszać ludzi, Grant, to nie uchodzi! To nie człowiek, to dezerter, Merlinie, a to – macha ręką – nie jest kawiarnia, tylko cholerna wojna. Weź się w garść, do diabła, bo ktoś cię ustrzeli! Książki-ciała, ciała-książki całe w strzępach, zejdź mi z drogi, muszę… muszę… nie wiem, co muszę, nie dam sobie rady! Nie jestem cudotwórcą. Nie jestem. Jestem. Płonę! Płonę! Spalam się na popiół! Dlaczego mnie podsłuchujesz, Johnie Childermass, natychmiast wyłaź z mojej głowy!_

Ostatnie zdanie jest jak policzek. Musi przytrzymać się poręczy, żeby nie runąć ze schodów i nie skręcić sobie karku.

– Rycerz Buław. – Głos ma tak zachrypnięty, że ledwo rozumie sam siebie. Karta bezwiednie pojawia się w jego dłoni, chociaż mógłby przysiąc, że nie wyjmował jej z kieszeni płaszcza. – Chyba musimy porozmawiać, sir.

Strange wygląda tak, jakby nie wiedział, czy go podtrzymać, czy raczej zamordować gołymi rękami. Ostatecznie, zaskoczenie malujące się na jego twarzy, ustępuje miejsca fascynacji.

– Chyba tak – odpowiada, mrużąc oczy. – Tak. – Na kilka sekund wplątuje palce we włosy w jakimś desperackim, niekontrolowanym geście, a potem opuszcza ręce wzdłuż ciała. – Myślę nawet, Childermass, że powinniśmy się razem napić.

 

*****

 

Wkrótce wiedzą już, że Jonathan Strange pije po to, żeby _nie czuć_ , a Childermass po to, żeby _poczuć więcej_.

Rozmawiają o magii, Królu Kruków i polityce, a także o kartach, malarstwie i Gilbercie Norrellu. Czasem po prostu siedzą naprzeciwko siebie, w kuchni lub jednym z nieużywanych pokojów na piętrze, i każdy zajmuje się swoimi sprawami – Childermass rozkłada karty, a Strange czyta kolejną książkę i, mimo zakazu pryncypała, bazgrze po marginesach. Nie ukrywają się zbytnio, ale starają się też nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Oczywiście ta dziwaczna komitywa nie uchodzi uwadze Henry’ego Lascellesa.

– Prowadzi pan jakieś nowe badania, panie Strange? – pyta przy jakiejś okazji, gdy zostają z Jonathanem sami w bibliotece. – Nowy projekt? Eksperyment socjalny?

Strange patrzy na niego ze szczerym zdumieniem.

– Socjalny? – unosi brwi do góry. – Nie zamierzam przyłączać się do żadnych radykalnych ruchów społecznych, jeśli o to panu chodzi. Polityka nigdy mnie nie interesowała.

– W takim razie muszę pana ostrzec. – Lascelles bawi się piórem, które dostał od którejś ze swoich kochanek, i które szczególnie sobie upodobał. Mawiał, że to najlepsze pióro do pisania paszkwili. – Mój informator twierdzi, że John Childermass jest zamieszany w działalność rewolucyjną,  Na pana miejsca trzymałbym się od niego z daleka.

 

 

– Podobno groźny z ciebie rewolucjonista. – Strange bez pukania wpada do pokoju Childermassa, chociaż jest już za późno na odwiedziny. – Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy nie planujesz jakiegoś zamachu w najbliższym czasie… Oj, wybacz – reflektuje się nagle. – Chyba zatraciłem poczucie czasu. Co ci się stało?

Childermass siedzi na łóżku, oparty o wezgłowie, i właśnie z niejakim trudem nabija fajkę. Prawą dłoń ma przewiązaną kawałkiem płótna.

– Henry Lascelles się stał – mówi z przekąsem. – Pan Norrel wie, że pan tu jeszcze jest, sir?

– Jasne, że nie! –  prycha Jonathan i zaczyna krążyć po izbie, jakby napędzała go jakaś chora energia. Musi być mocno rozkojarzony, skoro nie obrusza się na „sir”, dodane przez Childermassa na końcu zdania. – On nie wie o niczym. Nie ma pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje. Widzi wyłącznie czubek własnego nosa!

To się kiedyś musiało stać, myśli Childermass, wydmuchując dym, który przybiera niepokojące kształty i szybuje ku sufitowi. Zadziwia mnie tylko, że dopiero teraz.

– Chwila, chwila, jak to Lascelles. – Do Strange’a wszystko dociera z opóźnieniem. – Lascelles poharatał ci rękę? Przecież to niedopuszczalne! Pokaż, może będę umiał coś z tym zrobić, setki razy opatrywałem rannych żołnierzy…

Nie można go powstrzymać, gdy siada obok i, nie czekając na zgodę, odwija kawałek szmaty, który zdążył już nasiąknąć krwią.

Childermass umyślnie unika jego spojrzenia. Dobrze wie, co w nim wyczyta.

– Jak czytasz farmazony w gazecie, to też tak reagujesz? – słyszy, zamiast litanii wyrzutów. Coś przyjemnie chłodnego okleja jego rękę i przynosi ulgę. – Dobrze, że nie bawisz się w politykę, wykończyłbyś się po tygodniu. Sugeruję, żebyś poćwiczył zaklęcia lecznicze, mogę ci nawet polecić kilka książek… chociaż zapewne Norrell schował je w jakiejś skrytce i żaden z nas ich więcej nie zobaczy. Zaklęcia lecznicze są bardzo niebezpieczne. Mogłyby, nie daj Boże, komuś pomóc lub nawet uratować życie, a to zagroziłoby brytyjskiej magii i doprowadziło do katastrofy o zasięgu ogólnoświatowym.

– Odchodzisz od niego. – To nie jest pytanie, bo Childermass z góry zna odpowiedź. – Podjąłeś już decyzję.

Ręka wygląda paskudnie, znaczą ją krwawe pręgi – ślady po nożu. Strange krytycznie przygląda się szmacie, która wcześniej służyła za opatrunek i dochodzi widać do wniosku, że nie można jej użyć po raz wtóry, bo w nagłym impulsie ściąga płaszcz i odrywa rękaw własnej koszuli.

– To się chyba nada.

– Mam kilka własnych koszul, panie Strange. Poza tym można było pójść po bandaże. – Childermass czasem odnosi wrażenie, że Strange pochodzi z jakiegoś innego świata, zupełnie niekompatybilnego z jego własnym. Trudno go pojąć. A jeszcze trudniej zaakceptować, że ktoś taki, jak on, naprawdę istnieje. – Nic mi nie będzie.

– Oczywiście! O ile będziesz się trzymał z daleka od ostrych narzędzi… – Opatrunek wygląda całkiem fachowo. Jonathan nie kłamał: naprawdę nieźle sobie radził z takimi rzeczami, nie raz zastępował medyka na polu walki. Nie miał, tak po prawdzie, innego wyjścia.

Potem długo milczą, paląc coś, co z całą pewnością nie jest tytoniem. Childermass chętnie spojrzałby w karty, ale daje sobie spokój, bo na pewno pokazałyby mu to samo, co pokazywały od tygodnia. Znał ten rozkład na pamięć.

– No nic – mówi w końcu Strange, który niezbyt dobrze radzi sobie z ciszą. – Muszę wracać, Bel pewnie zaczyna się zamartwiać. Powiedziałem, że idę do Norrella tylko na chwilę.

Arabella zna cię na tyle dobrze, myśli Childermass, że na pewno nie uwierzyła w to „na chwilę”. Podobnie jak ja nie ufam ani twojej ironii, ani pozornej beztrosce.

– Panie Strange…

– _Jonathanie._

– Jonathanie – poprawia się, chociaż uwiera go to imię tak samo, jak ciasno związany opatrunek, który skrywa skaleczenia. – Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

Strange jest już przy drzwiach, ale odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Childermassa raz jeszcze. Połowę twarzy ma w cieniu, połowę oświetla światło świecy, przez co wygląda niepokojąco: jakby składał się z dwóch różnych osób, na siłę sklejonych w jedną.

– A kto pyta? Służący Gilberta Norrella, czy mój przyjaciel?

Childermass w odpowiedzi kręci tylko głową.

– Dobranoc, Childermass. – Jonathan Strange uśmiecha się kpiąco. – Postaraj się nie zrobić sobie krzywdy.

*****

 

Potem wszystko staje się o wiele trudniejsze. Coraz trudniej jest milczeć, puszczać mimo uszu obelgi Lascellesa, wykonywać absurdalne zlecenia Norrella – brakuje tylko ostatniej kropli, która przepełniłaby czarę.

Zanim do Childermassa docierają plotki na temat tajemniczej śmierci Arabelli Strange, dostaje list od Jonathana. Pewnego dnia kartka po prostu wpada przez lustro i ląduje na stole obok lichtarza. Atrament jeszcze nie wysechł, więc list napisano najwyżej kilka minut wcześniej.

– Muszę coś załatwić – mówi Childermass, siląc się na spokój, chociaż w rzeczywistości ledwo nad sobą panuje. – To ważne.

Norrell kiwa głową. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu zapytałby: o co chodzi, Childermass, może czegoś potrzebujesz?, ale teraz nie odzywa się ani słowem. Można w tym dostrzec wpływ Henry’ego Lascellesa, którego Strange przezwał kiedyś dla żartu Mefistofelesem. Nigdy to imię nie pasowało do niego bardziej, niż teraz.

„Ważne sprawy” Childermassa wiążą się z karczmą znajdującą się na uboczu, do której rzadko zaglądają osoby z „towarzystwa” – no, chyba, że robią to z podejrzanych powodów lub po to, by zaimponować kompanom. Budynek jest niski, koślawy i przypomina sparszywiały grzyb, wyrosły na trzęsawisku. Idealne miejsce dla kogoś, kto pragnie zaszyć się w mroku, w towarzystwie siwuchy lub dzbanka z winem, nie niepokojony przez nikogo.

Tego dnia nie ma tu zbyt wielu gości, izba świeci pustkami – tylko w głębi siedzi przy ławie kilku drabów, którzy upijają się z ponurą determinacją. Childermass nie zamierza wchodzić im w drogę. Siada w najciemniejszym kącie, oświetlonym tylko jedną świecą, zamawia gorzałkę i rozkłada karty, chociaż dobrze wie, co mu powiedzą.

Rycerz Buław. Piątka Kielichów. Dlaczego nie zapytałeś, czy się do ciebie przyłączę, Jonathanie Strange?

– Dawno cię tu nie było, John – mówi Martha, jedna z pomocnic karczmarza i stawia przed Childermassem oszroniony dzbanek. – Nieładnie! Obiecałeś przecież, że mi powróżysz.

– Bogato wyjdziesz za mąż i urodzisz piątkę dzieci – mruczy Childermass, na co dziewczyna prycha, odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi, żeby zająć się czymś na zapleczu. Dobrze wie, kiedy najlepiej zostawić klienta w spokoju.

Alkohol sprawia, że emocje, do tej pory spychane na dno, zaczynają buzować tuż pod powierzchnią i niewiele trzeba, żeby przerwały tamę. Kolory stają się jaskrawsze, głosy bardziej wyraziste, muzyka buzuje w żyłach razem z krwią, chociaż w karczmie panuje cisza.

Wszystko jest magią, Johnie Childermass: niebo, promienie słońca odbijające się w szybie, pokrzywiona od reumatyzmu gałąź drzewa, nawoływanie handlarki, stukot kół na bruku, dziecięca wyliczanka, która – tak naprawdę – jest zaklęciem, o którym zapomniano wspomnieć w mądrych księgach. Zamknij oczy… Czujesz to, prawda? Ten mały ulicznik zna się na magii lepiej ode mnie, chociaż nie potrafi czytać! Podobnie jak stara Rosie. Świat jest pełen magii, tylko my staliśmy się na nią głusi, żeby przypadkiem nie popsuła nam naszych planów… Ile lat się przed tym bronisz, Childermass? Dziesięć? Dwadzieścia? Całe życie? To się źle skończy, panie Strange, mówi cicho w odpowiedzi, podnosząc kieliszek do ust. Być może, Jonathan wcale nie próbuje go uspokajać, ale skąd będziesz wiedzieć, co naprawdę potrafisz, skoro boisz się zaryzykować?

Świat mnie boli, myśli teraz, zaciskając palce na szklance, który zdaje mu się cięższa niż kamień. Bodźców jest zbyt wiele i osaczają go ze wszystkich stron, nie można się przed nimi obronić; łzy napływają do oczu, rozmazując obrazy. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się, żeby nie sięgnąć po nóż i nie otworzyć starych ran, ale nie robi tego, bo ból odwróciłby uwagę od tego, co powinno zostać zrobione. Dlatego nie może sobie na to pozwolić.

Lustro, które zabrał ze sobą do karczmy, z początku jest martwe i odbija się w nim tylko jego własna twarz – dziwnie obca, jakby ktoś naszkicował ją w pośpiechu na skrawku papieru. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zaczyna fosforyzować. Childermass nie bawi się w przelewaniu wódki do szklanki, kolejną porcję łyka prosto z butelki i rzuca zaklęcie, o którym nie powinien nawet słyszeć. Karty, ułożone w równy stosik, podrywają się do góry i zaczynają krążyć wokół stołu.

– Wieża – szepcze do siebie, gdy jedna z kart przywiera do tafli zwierciadła.

 

 

– Wieża. – Jonathan Strange podchodzi do lustra w złoconych ramach, które wisi w dawnym gabinecie jego ojca, i ostrożnie odkleja kartę z Talii Marsylskiej, która przywarła do lśniącej tafli.

Sam nie wie, dlaczego ostatnio spędza w tym pokoju tak wiele czasu, przecież nigdy go nie lubił! – zapach ukochanego, ojcowskiego tytoniu nadal jest tu mocno wyczuwalny, a księgi na biurku leżą tak, jak je pan Strange położył w dniu swojej śmierci. Odkąd odeszła Arabella, Jonathan rzadko wychodzi z gabinetu, zadowalając się niewygodnym szezlongiem w zastępstwie własnego łóżka. Śpi zresztą mało, właściwie prawie wcale, bo gonitwa myśli nie daje mu spokoju.

Z pozoru wydaje się jednak bardzo opanowany. Za bardzo, myśli Henry, który, choć sam porażony bólem, obserwuje szwagra z coraz większym niepokojem, bo zna go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że spokój tego rodzaju to tylko uwertura do kolejnego wybuchu.

– Nie ciągnij tego dłużej – prosi któregoś razu, chociaż z góry przewiduje, że nic w tej kwestii nie wskóra. Strange patrzy nie na niego, lecz _przez_ niego, jakby go wcale nie dostrzegał. – Jonathan, proszę cię. Błagam. Pożegnajmy ją jak trzeba, zasłużyła na spokój.

– Muszę porozmawiać z Norrellem. – Strange strąca jego rękę ze swego ramienia. – Chyba mi nie odmówi w takiej sytuacji? Obiecam mu, że…  – Teraz już mówi sam do siebie, nie zważając na obecność Henry’ego, który równie dobrze mógłby odejść od razu, bo Jonathan traktuje go jak powietrze. – Już nigdy nie rzucę żadnego zaklęcia, nigdy! Nie napiszę też żadnej książki… o, ten argument powinien przekonać go ostatecznie…

Za moment pęknie mi serce, myśli Henry, ale oczywiście nic takiego nie następuje. Nie pozostaje mu więc nic innego, jak tylko opuścić pokój i zostawić Jonathana sam na sam z jego własną rozpaczą.

Chwilę później na lustrze pojawia się karta tarota – Wieża, uderzona przez piorun – a tuż po niej w gabinecie materializuje się John Childermass, otrzepując ubranie z odłamków szkła. Cuchnie od niego wódką i dymem z paleniska.

 – Podobno jest jakaś przesyłka do dostarczenia. – Głos ma jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty, niż zazwyczaj, a w dodatku jest tak pijany, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Gdyby nie Jonathan, który podbiega, by go podtrzymać, prawdopodobnie runąłby na ziemię od razu po wyjściu z lustra. – Tak… – Zanosi się kaszlem. – Tak będzie szybciej. Daj mi ten list, do cholery!

– Jeszcze go nie napisałem. Coś ty ze sobą zrobił, Childermass? Poczekaj, usiądź tutaj… – podprowadza go do fotela. – Jakim cudem ci się udało, przecież obłożyłem lustra zaklęciem, żeby Norrell…  Nie sądziłem, że spróbujesz...  nie o to mi chodziło!

Childermass przygląda się swoim pokaleczonym dłoniom, a potem, od niechcenia wyjmuje jeden z odłamków, który utkwił powyżej nadgarstka. Krew rysuje na obiciu fotela fantazyjne wzory.

– Wyglądam jak syn rzeźnika – mruczy i potrząsa głową; oczy błyszczą mu gorączkowo. Przytrzymuje Jonathana, który zamierza podejść do biurka, na którym stoi karafka z wodą, ale ostatecznie rezygnuje z tego pomysłu.  – Ja… ja chciałem tam zostać, rozumiesz? Po drugiej stronie lustra. Zostałbym, gdyby nie karty, to one wskazywały mi drogę.

– Nie powinienem do ciebie pisać. A ty nie powinieneś tu przychodzić. – Strange unosi ręce do góry i wplątuje palce we włosy.

Childermass zna ten gest na pamięć, obserwował go wielokrotnie, dlatego wie, że trochę w nim bezradności, a trochę rozpaczy, która może przerodzić się w determinację, ale wcale nie musi. Tym razem wybuch nie następuje: Jonathan siada na ziemi i opuszcza głowę, jakby w jednej sekundzie opuściła go reszta energii. Nie próbuje stawiać barier, jest na to zbyt zmęczony, dlatego jego emocje są łatwe do odczytania i nietrudno przetłumaczyć je na słowa, choć pewnie używa nieco innych pojęć i odmiennej składni. Sens nie ulega jednak zmianom. Nie mam już siły, myśli Jonathan Strange, siedząc na zimnej posadzce, chciałbym zasnąć i więcej się nie obudzić, dlaczego nie mogę po prostu przestać istnieć?

Tak łatwo się nie umiera, Merlinie, w linię melodyczną wcina się nagle inny głos, którego Childermass nie zna zbyt dobrze, ale domyśla się, do kogo należy – a raczej: na kim jest wzorowany, bo to przecież nadal myśli Strange’a, jego głos rozsądku, który podrywa go do działania. Rusz się, zrób coś ze sobą, bo dajesz żołnierzom zły przykład! Mam urządzić pokazówkę i rozstrzelać cię na oczach wszystkich jako defetystę? Naprawdę chcesz, żeby Wellington urwał mi jaja z tego powodu?

Strange wzdryga się tak, jakby ktoś chlusnął na niego lodowatą wodą prosto ze studni, a potem ze świstem wypuszcza powietrze przez usta.

– Nie powie mi, jak to zrobił. – Gdy odzywa się ponownie, jego głos brzmi już prawie normalnie, może tylko odrobinę głucho. – Prawdopodobnie nawet nie odpisze na list, Mefisto tego dopilnuje, skurwysyn umie zadbać o swoje sprawy.

– Prawdopodobnie. – Childermass zamyka oczy. Kręci mu się w głowie, żołądek podchodzi aż do gardła. – Ale co ci szkodzi spróbować? Nie masz już przecież nic do stracenia.

Jonathan patrzy na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nie komentuje jednak ani słowem, tylko wstaje, żeby wyjąc z szuflady ojcowską papeterię z monogramem. Pisanie trwa kilka minut, które Childermassowi zdają się ułamkiem sekundy, a Strange’owi – co najmniej dekadą. Tak mocno przyciska pióro do kartki, że niemal robi w niej dziury; słowa głęboko wżerają się w papier.

– Zawieziesz list jutro z samego rana – oznajmia, gdy trzykropek wieńczy ostatnie zdanie. – Każę ci przygotować pokój na noc.

Childermass prycha, przykładając dłoń do rozpalonego czoła. Muzyka, którą usłyszał jeszcze w gospodzie, nadal dźwięczy mu w uszach, a w dodatku staje się coraz głośniejsza. Nie można się od niej uwolnić.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, panie Strange – odpowiada spokojnie. –  Wrócę tą samą drogą, którą przyszedłem.

 

*****

 

– Rozum ci odebrało, Grant? – Teraz już krzyczy, wymachując rękami, chociaż chwilę wcześniej obiecywał sobie, że nie da się sprowokować. – Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, do cholery? Ludzka pamięć to nie jest droga, którą trzeba przesunąć z jednego wzgórza na drugie, to… to ludzka pamięć jest, rozumiesz? – kończy niezręcznie. – Nie możesz ich po prostu zastrzelić?

Próba wyprowadzenia z równowagi Granta przypomina siłowanie się z lodowcem i Jonathan, oczywiście, wie o tym dobrze, bo spędził z tym człowiekiem dostatecznie wiele czasu, żeby go poznać. A jednak zawsze kończy się tak samo. Grant stoi z założonymi rękoma albo siedzi w swobodnej pozie, jakby dyskutował o kursie walut w klubie dla dżentelmenów, natomiast Strange miota się wściekle, robiąc z siebie idiotę przed połową obozu. Dokładnie tak, jak w tym momencie.

Jedni obstawiają, że pewnego dnia Grant nie wytrzyma i strzeli magowi prosto w głowę, a inni, że to mag wykończy Granta jakimś zaklęciem. Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest jednak to, że nie zdążą się nawzajem pozabijać, bo wcześniej zrobi to za nich albo Arthur Wellington albo dyzenteria.

– Skończyłeś? – Grant unosi brwi do góry. – Tak? To świetnie. W takim razie usiądź i wytłumacz mi, dlaczego nie możesz tego zrobić. Chętnie posłucham i wyciągnę wnioski.

Jonathan gryzie się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo (do głowy przychodzą mu same przekleństwa) i niechętnie siada w pobliżu ogniska, wyciągając ręce przed siebie, żeby trochę się ogrzać. Zimno przeszywa go do szpiku kości. To przez ten przeklęty deszcz, myśli ze złością, to on sprawa, że dygoczesz przez cały dzień jak suchotnik w ostatnim stadium choroby, a nocą robi się jeszcze gorzej, bo twoja pościel – zakładając, że w ogóle ją posiadasz – jest tak samo wilgotna, jak każda część twojego ubrania.

– Nie powiedziałem, że nie mogę – mruczy w końcu, stawiając kołnierz na sztorc. – Powiedziałem tylko, że to głupi pomysł.

Grant kręci głową i podaje mu manierkę, w której ostało się trochę piołunówki.  Jest tak paskudna, że krzywi gębę już po pierwszym łyku, ale rozgrzewa lepiej niż cherlawe ognisko, które ledwo się kopci. Prawdopodobnie tylko dzięki tej cholernej wódce jeszcze trzymają się na nogach.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem takiej magii. Poczekaj, poczekaj… – dodaje, bo widzi, że Grant już otwiera usta, żeby cos powiedzieć. – Masz rację, właściwie prawie niczego nie próbowałem, zanim mnie tu przysłano, ale…  No nieważne. Grant, do diabła, takich zaklęć nie ma w książkach, one nie są _wyuczalne_ , trzeba oddać cząstkę siebie, żeby były jakieś efekty, a to tylko początek, potem robi się tylko gorzej.

– Czyli nie dasz sobie rady.

– Nie powiedziałem, że nie dam rady! – Jonathan znowu wybucha, ale tym razem udaje mu się opanować. – Nie powiedziałem, że nie dam rady – powtarza ciszej. Zaklęcie niepamięci, potem… nie wiem, może dezintegracja, trzeba wymazać, żeby wlać w to miejsce coś nowego…

Nawet nie zauważa, że w którymś momencie Grant wstaje, klepie go po ramieniu, a potem odchodzi w kierunku swojej kwatery, zostawiając go na pastwę niepogody i watahy złowrogich myśli. Sukinsyn wraca dopiero o świcie z nowym zapasem piołunówki. Wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie i wcale tego nie ukrywa. Razem idą do naprędce przygotowanego baraku, w którym przebywają jeńcy, a potem, już po wszystkim, razem stamtąd wychodzą, żeby wspólnie, z dala od innych, upić się w sztok.

Zmienianie wspomnień okazuje się trudniejsze i bardziej przerażające od wskrzeszania trupów.

Nie chcę tego znowu robić, myśli teraz, obserwując Childermassa, który szkicuje w pośpiechu, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje. Robi to całkiem w inny sposób, niż Bel, która pobierała lekcje rysunku – bardziej gorączkowo, fragmentarycznie i z rozmachem, zastępującym mu fachową wiedzę w tej dziedzinie. Z takim samym zapałem rysował swego czasu dziwki w burdelu – Strange sam nie wie, skąd mu się biorą takie myśli, ale jest ich coraz więcej, wyobraźnia podsuwa mu coraz to nowe obrazy; szkic za szkicem, niemal bez końca. Wyzierające z nich miasto, czy raczej jego brzydka i cuchnąca podszewka, fascynuje go równie mocno, co Królewskie Trakty – a może i bardziej, bo po Królewskich Traktach zdarzyło mu się wędrować, natomiast Londynu takiego, jakim go widział Childermass, nie oglądał nigdy.

Ostatecznie udało mu się powstrzymać Johna przed próbą powrotu na Hanover Square drogą przez lustra, ale kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. Wygrały racjonalne argumenty: Jeżeli zabłądzisz na Traktach, nigdy nie dostarczysz listu Norrellowi i wszystko przepadnie! A zabłądzisz na pewno, Childermass, to ci mogę zagwarantować, bo kto raz usłyszy ich zew, nigdy nie odzyska spokoju, czytałem o tym w książce… nie pamiętam, której, ale _czytałem_. Twoje spacery po innych światach nie pomogą ani mnie, ani tym bardziej Arabelli!

Dobrze, odpowiedział Childermass po namyśle, ale będziesz musiał wyczyścić mi pamięć. Chyba z góry założył, że Jonathan zgodzi się na taki układ, bo nie czekając na odpowiedź, od razu zaczął szkicować, wykorzystując w tym celu papeterię z monogramem starego Strange’a. Na ziemi, tuż obok niego, rośnie stosik zapełnionych kartek.

Nie chcę tego robić, powtarza Strange w myślach, przypominając sobie tę noc, kiedy wmówił Francuzom, że sztab Wellingtona znajduje się w całkiem innym miejscu, niż w rzeczywistości, i że widzieli to na własne oczy. Wyjmowanie z głowy wspomnień przypomina wyjmowanie wnętrzności z ubitego zwierzęcia – wszystko jest obślizgłe, obrzydliwe w dotyku i bynajmniej nie pachnie fiołkami. Niby nic wielkiego dla kogoś, kto spędził tyle czasu na froncie, ale jednak trudno się do tego przyzwyczaić. Szczególnie, że preparowanie zastępczych wspomnień wymaga jeszcze większych poświęceń…

Cudze wspomnienia buduje się na kanwie własnych.

– Obaj znamy ryzyko. – Childermass nawet nie podnosi głowy znad rysunku. – Wiedziałem, co robię, gdy przechodziłem przed lustro i teraz także wiem, o co pana proszę, sir.

– Gdybym tylko umiał wysyłać „widmowe listy” do Norrella… – zaczyna Strange, ale urywa w połowie zdania. Bo prawda jest taka, że nadal nie rozumie, czym są owe „widmowe listy”, które czasem wysyła do Childermassa przez lustro, i które rozwiewają się od razu, gdy tamten kończy je czytać. Podobną zagadkę stanowią karty tarota, zawsze odnajdujące drogę przez Faerie, żeby przynieść mu odpowiedź.

Piątka Kielichów, Rycerz Buław. Wieża uderzona przez piorun.

– Dobrze wiesz, że wszystkie lustra są zabezpieczone. Prawdopodobnie każdy fragment domu, włącznie z garnkami starej Rosie, obłożony jest zaklęciami.

– Poza twoim poddaszem.

Childermass wzrusza ramionami.

– Poza moim poddaszem.

 

*****

 

Henry Lascelles czuje się przy Hanover Square tak swobodnie, że czasem przychodzi tu tylko po to, by popisać coś w bibliotece – nawet, jeżeli Norrell przebywa akurat poza domem. Służba zna go dobrze, więc nie robi mu trudności… poza Childermassem, rzecz jasna, ale Childermass to odrębna kwestia. Prawdopodobnie wiele osób spłonęłoby z zazdrości, gdyby rozniosła się wieść, że Lascelles ot tak, wchodzi sobie do jednej z najbardziej strzeżonych bibliotek w Wielkiej Brytanii (więcej czarów chroniło tylko posiadłość Norrella w Hurtfew) i może korzystać z jej zasobów bez ograniczeń. Może, a jednak wcale tego nie robi, czy raczej – nie robi i _dlatego_ otrzymał takie pozwolenie, z założenia bezprzedmiotowe. Tak się bowiem składa, że Henry’ego Lascellesa magia potwornie nudzi, więc Gilbert Norrell może być spokojny o swoje książki.

Niechby sobie sprawił dla przyzwoitości chociaż jedną półkę z poezją!, myśli Lascelles z ironią, gdy zasiada w ulubionym fotelu, żeby dokończyć artykuł. Zegar właśnie wybija szóstą.

Jest w połowie akapitu, gdy jego wzrok pada na zgniecioną kartkę, która leży pod biurkiem, wciśnięta między klepki podłogi. Byłby jej wcale nie spostrzegł, ale akurat spadła mu książka, więc schylił się, żeby ją podnieść i właśnie wtedy biel, odznaczająca się na tle ciemnej posadzki, przykuła jego uwagę.

To dziwne. Norrell obsesyjnie pilnuje porządku w papierach, wszystkie książki układa od linijki, histerią reagując na jakiekolwiek zaburzenie symetrii; jego pedanteria jest legendarna! Jakim cudem dopuścił, żeby w bibliotece walały się jakieś _śmieci_?

A właśnie, à propos śmieci… ciekawe, gdzie też się podziewa John Childermass? Lascelles nie przyznałby się do tego za żadne skarby świata, ale za każdym razem, gdy służący Norrella znika ma z oczu na dłuższy okres czasu, czuje niepokój. Jakby zanosiło się na burzę, której nie można powstrzymać. A ponieważ Lascelles nie znosi tracić kontroli nad szachownicą, Childermass w jego mniemaniu symbolizuje wszystko, co najgorsze: jest nieprzewidywalny, arogancki, bystry i – oto grzech kardynalny! – pochodzi z ludu. Tacy, jak on, jeszcze niedawno mordowali królów i mogą zacząć robić to znowu, jeśli tylko popuścić im cugli.

– Do diabła! – mruczy do siebie, zły, że jego myśli dryfują w niewłaściwym kierunku. W końcu zrywa się z krzesła, żeby podnieść ten nieszczęsny kawałek papieru, który rozprasza jego uwagę. Jest przekonany, że to tylko kolejne głupie zaklęcie, spisane na zgubę Strange’a, ale nie ma racji. Chyba, że rysunek także może być zaklęciem.

Szkic jest dobry, nawet bardzo, i Lascelles widzi to od razu, bo trochę się na tym zna – powierzchownie, co prawda, tak jak i na większości dziedzin sztuki, którym nie poświęcił tyle czasu, ile powinien, ale jednak na tyle, by rozpoznać wprawną rękę. To chyba jakaś ilustracja, myśli, unosząc rysunek pod światło, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć, do powieści gotyckiej… poematu… Co to jest, do diabła? Zamek oczu, oczy w zamku, krwawe zwłoki na gałęziach? Lord Byron nie posiadałby się z zachwytu.

– Co ty tu robisz?

Norrell, nieco oszołomiony, staje na środku biblioteki – musiał przed chwilą wrócić do domu, bo ma na sobie wyjściowe ubranie i podpiera się parasolką. Szlag by to, czemu nie usłyszałem powozu?, Lascelles błyskawicznie chowa rysunek za plecami. Stary mag wygląda na zdezorientowanego, jakby już zapomniał, że sam pozwolił mu tu przychodzić o każdej porze doby.

Pomijając poranki. I wieczory. I popołudnia. A właściwie to czy nie lepiej by ci się pracowało w salonie, drogi Henry?, tam jest o wiele cieplej i fotel… och, fotel powinien przypaść ci do gustu, jest naprawdę wygodny.

Zagryza wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Pisałem artykuł, ale kiepsko mi idzie – odpowiada, zgodnie z prawdą. – Chyba muszę się przewietrzyć. – I odwiedzić przybytek Pod Czarną Różą, dodaje w duchu, myśląc o drobnych piersiach małej Sue i o jej magicznych dłoniach, które odpędzają złe myśli, przynosząc ukojenie.

Chwyta teczkę z notatkami i wsuwa do niej rysunek – Norrell niczego chyba nie spostrzega, a w każdym razie nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Przyjęcie musiało go wymęczyć, bo nie czeka nawet na to, by Lascelles opuścił jego królestwo, tylko od razu, z westchnieniem ulgi opada na fotel i sięga po najbliżej leżącą książkę.

 

*****

 

– Poczeka, poczekaj… – Dziewczyna usiłuje wyplątać się z jego objęć. – Oj, Henry, puść mnie na pięć sekund! Skąd to masz? – Bierze z jego rąk pogniecioną kartkę i rozkłada ją na kołdrze, wygładzając brzegi. – Przecież to rysunek Johna Childermassa! Co to w ogóle jest: jakaś ilustracja? Brr, będę miała przez nią koszmary…

Lascelles owija się prześcieradłem i wstaje z łóżka.

– Zadajesz strasznie dużo pytań, droga Sue – mruczy, usiłując otworzyć okno lewą ręką, bo w prawej trzyma fajkę i woreczek z tytoniem. Nie przeszkadza mu zimno, wręcz przeciwnie, podmuch zimnego wiatru pozwala zebrać myśli.

Dlaczego wcale mnie to nie dziwi?, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy obserwuje dachy sąsiednich domów. Na jednym z nich rozsiadło się stado wron czy kruków i jazgocze zażarcie, kłócąc się o jakiś ochłap. W niektórych oknach świeci światło – najjaśniej oświetlona jest, oczywiście, gospoda Pod Czarną Różą, dla której rozpoczyna się właśnie pora żniw – inne są całkiem ciemne, bo gnieżdżące się za nimi rodziny chadzają spać wcześnie i zrywają się o świcie. Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadłem?, kontynuuje Lascelles, wydmuchując dym przez usta, przecież powinienem domyślić się od razu! Niejednokrotnie widywałem go z notatnikiem w ręku, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby to sprawdzić.

Dwa i dwa zawsze daje cztery. Skoro Norrell w atakuj złości gniecie rysunek Childermassa, który przedstawia… no właśnie, co?, to znaczy, że ma to związek z książką, którą planuje wydać Jonathan Strange. Swoją drogą, oddałbym wszystko, żeby dostać ją w swoje ręce, zanim trafi do druku. Oczywiście, o ile pogłoski na jej temat są prawdziwe, bo to wcale nie jest takie pewne, skoro po śmierci żony Strange załamał się dokumentnie i mówiono nawet, że targnął się na własne życie… Czy takim stanie zdoła napisać cokolwiek, co będzie miało choć odrobinę sensu?

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że to rysunek Childermassa? – Odwraca się w stronę dziewczyny, która właśnie rozczesuje włosy, trochę obrażona (pewnie za to otwarte okno), a trochę zaciekawiona. Lubił obserwować ją przy takich czynnościach, bo wydawała mu się wtedy kimś ważniejszym – subtelniejszym – niż była w rzeczywistości. – Widziałaś jakiś wcześniej?

– Och, niejeden – odpowiada po chwili, wydymając wargi.  – Sama do kilku pozowałam.

– Pozowałaś Childermassowi? – Lascelles krztusi się dymem. Myśl o tym, że Childermass prosto z domu na Hanover Square przychodził do Czarnej Róży, żeby rysować dziwki, wydaje mu się tak absurdalna, że aż piękna.

– A co, zazdrosny? Tak, pozowałam. Podobnie jak Lucy, Martha i parę innych dziewczyn. Chyba nawet Królową Kier kiedyś narysował, ale głowy nie dam, bo nie widziałam tego na własne oczy. Podobno przyszli wtedy we dwóch z tym magiem…

Nie wierzę. Po prostu nie wierzę. Lascelles zapomina o fajce, zapomina o tym, że stoi nagi przy oknie, narażając się na zapalenie płuc, zapomina nawet o małej Sue, która wygląda bardzo ponętnie, gdy tak półleży na poduszkach w obramowaniu jasnych, dopiero co rozczesanych, włosów. Słowa w jego głowie same układają się w sceny, które chętnie zobaczyłby na deskach teatru. Akt pierwszy, scena pierwsza, mag w burdelu – gawiedź nie posiadałaby się z zachwytu!

– …no, z panem Strangem!

Co ty nie powiesz, a byłem przekonany, że z Gilbertem Norrellem, myśli zgryźliwie, po czym zatrzaskuje okiennice i wskakuje do łóżka.

 

*****

 

Prawdopodobnie do niczego by nie doszło, gdyby Jonathan Strange nie wpadł tego dnia do kuchni i nie został poczęstowany nalewką, którą Rosie właśnie przelewała z baniaka do mniejszych butelek, poustawianych na stole. O, pan Jonathan! Dobrze, że pan jest, potrzebuję pańskiej porady!, usłyszał zaraz po wejściu, po czym został posadzony na krześle i musiał próbować specyfików z kolejnych flaszeczek, żeby wybrać ten, który zasmakuje mu najbardziej. Po godzinie był już tak zawiany, że zaczął opowiadać Rosie anegdoty o Wellingtonie. Szybko się jednak okazało, że przegrywa w przedbiegach, bo stara kucharka zna ich o wiele więcej, i to w dodatku o wiele pikantniejszych, więc trudno ją było czymkolwiek zaskoczyć.

Być może skończyłoby się na nieoczekiwanym pijaństwie w środku dnia, gdyby John Childermass nie wrócił akurat do domu, po trzech dniach włóczenia się po bezdrożach. Dokąd jeździł i w jakim celu, wiedział chyba tylko on sam i Gilbert Norrell, chociaż ten ostatni zapewne jedynie w zarysach, bo Childermass rzadko wtajemniczał go w szczegóły swoich poczynań. Po co komu wiedza o szczegółach? Liczyło się tylko to, czy cel został osiągnięty, czy też nie, a w tym wypadku – został, więc dysponent z czystym sumieniem udał się do kuchni, żeby ratować pusty żołądek.

W kuchni zastał Jonathana Strange’a.

– Tu masz… – Mag przygląda się buteleczce, marszcząc przy tym brwi, jakby zastanawiał się nad ważkim problemem natury akademickiej. – Sam nie wiem… chyba coś z trawą… Trawówkę? Jest coś takiego jak trawówka? Nie wiem, co to jest, ale spróbuj, całkiem niezłe. A to… poddaję się, Childermass, po prostu to _wypij_. Rosie wyszła po sprawunki, powinna niedługo wrócić.

– I zostawiła pana sam na sam z tymi wszystkimi nalewkami? – Childermass nie czeka na kucharkę, tylko odrywa kawał chleba i sprawdza, co zostało w garze wiszącym nad dogasającym ogniem. – Chyba doszczętnie straciła rozum!

To już niemal tradycja, że spotykają się właśnie w kuchni, przy cichej aprobacie Rosie, która lubi ich obu, chociaż sympatię wyraża najczęściej w formie połajanek i sarkania. Co mi tu do garnków zagląda, sama podam! Panie magu, proszę mi nie zawracać głowy, chce pan dostać na obiad przesoloną zupę? Johnny, skoro już uparłeś się, żeby sterczeć tu jak kołek przez pół dnia, to przydaj się na coś i skocz na targ po czosnek! Matka cię nie nauczyła, że starym kucharkom należy pomagać? Więc, oczywiście, Childermass leci po czosnek, a Jonathan podpytuje Rosie o Króla Kruków, chroniąc notatki przed zalaniem, bo w kuchni ciągle coś buzuje, coś kipi. Pan Norrell nie zasługuje na ciebie, droga Rosie, mówi, żartobliwie obejmując kobietę, jakby zamierzał pociągnąć ją do tańca, przecież on nawet nie zauważa, co ma na talerzu! Powinnaś przenieść się do nas, Bel byłaby zachwycona! A pójdziesz ode mnie, utrapieńcze, bo cię zaraz chochlą pogonię!, gniewa się Rosie pół żartem, pół serio, uciekając przed Jonathanem na drugi koniec kuchni. Jakżebym ja mogła pana Norrella zostawić na pastwę losu, przecież on by beze mnie z głodu umarł, biedaczyna! A ten drugi chudziak – na myśli ma Childermassa – zginąłby razem z nim. Nigdzie się nie przenoszę, panie Strange, proszę mnie natychmiast zostawić w spokoju!

– O, a to rozpoznaję! – cieszy się Jonathan, popatrując na Childermassa, który dolewa sobie drugą porcję zupy. – Malinówka! Czym jak czym, ale malinówką Rosie nie pogardzisz na pewno…

Rosie nie wraca, zapewne zagadała się z kimś na targowisku, ale niespecjalnie im to przeszkadza. Childermassowi przychodzi na myśl, że właściwie powinien się wykąpać i przebrać po podróży, ale zamiast tego pochłania jednym haustem kolejny kieliszek nalewki i, z głupia frant, rozkłada karty na kuchennym stole.

– Diabeł – mruczy z niechęcią i od razu zbiera całą talię, żeby pospiesznie upchnąć ją z powrotem do kieszeni. – Sugeruję, żeby się stąd zbierać, panie Strange, Henry Lascelles za moment tu będzie – wstaje i przysuwa krzesło do ściany. – No, chyba, że ma pan ochotę się z nim spotkać… Bo ja nie mam na pewno.

Jonathan wstaje, przeciąga się i, po namyśle, chwyta jedną z napoczętych butelek zawierających tajemniczą „trawę”. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Rosie nie posieka nas na kawałki, gdy odkryje jej brak, myśli, odkrywając, że jest o wiele bardziej pijany, niż z początku sądził. Podłoga wydaje mu się dziwnie miękka, odległości i proporcje – zachwiane, a kolory i kształty zbijają się w jedną smugę, która sprawia, że chce mu się tańczyć z radości. Od powrotu z Półwyspu nie było mu tak lekko na duszy.

– To dokąd idziemy, drogi Wergiliuszu?

– Szukać magii – słyszy w odpowiedzi.

 

 

Zna ten budynek, słyszał o nim niejednokrotnie. Był tu nawet z Grantem raz czy drugi, bo jego kamrat bardzo sobie to miejsce upodobał, nie spodziewał się jednak, że przyjdzie mu tu gościć ponownie – w dodatku w towarzystwie Childermassa. Szyld, na którym namalowano czarną różę, chybocze na wietrze, wydając przy tym jękliwe dźwięki. Wszystkie okna, od parteru aż po poddasze, płoną żywym ogniem.

Tamtego wieczora po raz pierwszy widzi, jak Childermass rysuje. To znaczy – tak, od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę, że tamten nie rozstaje się z dwiema rzeczami: Talią Marsylską i notatnikiem, ale co innego o tym wiedzieć, a co innego zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak w twórczym szale zapełnia kolejne kartki papieru! To faktycznie musi być rodzaj magii, powinienem to przeanalizować. Nie ma jednak siły na żadne analizy, stoi więc w drzwiach, pozwalając Lucy obejmować się w pasie, i z fascynacją obserwuje scenkę, która rozgrywa się w głębi mansardy.

– Tak dobrze? – Mała Sue przechyla głowę, tak, że jej włosy opadają kaskadą na jedno ramię.  – A może mam usiąść jakoś inaczej?

– Kokietka – burczy Lucy, mocniej przywierając do pleców Strange’a. – Wydaje jej się, że jest Bóg wie kim, modelką może!

Sue faktycznie mocno wczuwa się w rolę – lubi, gdy wszystkie spojrzenia kierują się na nią. Ostatnimi czasy dobrze jej się wiedzie w Czarnej Róży, bo awansowała na ulubienicę Królowej Kier i od tego czasu może przebierać w klientach; niełatwo dostać się do jej łóżka. A ponieważ charakteru nigdy nie miała łatwego, na każdym kroku daje odczuć swoją wyższość pozostałym dziewczętom, które odpłacają jej się pięknym za nadobne.

– Nie, zostań tak, jak jesteś – mówi Childermass, który siedzi odwrócony tyłem do Jonathana i Lucy, za to przodem do łóżka. Sue nie ma na sobie niczego, poza półprzezroczystą chustą w kolorze srebrzystego błękitu, który nie pasuje ani do jej karnacji, ani do wystroju wnętrza. Tkanina jest prawdopodobnie bardzo cenna, Sue musiała ją dostać w prezencie od któregoś ze swoich kochanków. Może nawet od Granta, myśli Strange z rozbawieniem, ale szybko wycofuje się z tego pomysłu. Jest prawie pewien, choć nie ma żadnych dowodów, a sama Sue milczy na ten temat jak zaklęta, że chusta to podarek od Henry’ego Lascellesa. Jeden z wielu.

Jest przekonany, że John Childermass też jest świadomy tego faktu.

– Czy to jest zemsta? – Pyta go, gdy dziewczęta wracają do pracy, a oni we dwóch schodzą na dół, do głównego pomieszczenia gospody, żeby napić się piwa. Martha, pomocnica karczmarza, wita ich szerokim uśmiechem. – Przychodzisz tutaj, żeby rysować jego kochankę? A może rzucasz na nią klątwę, nie wiem, żeby jej uschło…

– Panie Strange!

– _Jonathanie._

 _–_ Jonathanie Strange, nie doprowadzaj mnie do ostateczności!

 

 

– Nie doprowadzaj mnie do ostateczności, Childermass. – Im bardziej Lascelles jest wściekły, tym większy zachowuje spokój; przynajmniej pozornie. Jakby coś zamrażało go od środka. – Natychmiast oddaj mi te rysunki!

– Przecież już je pan zabrał, sir. – Childermass wymija go starannie i, jakby nigdy nic, wchodzi do swojego pokoju – swojej _meliny,_ jak określa to miejsce Lascelles, który poprzedniego dnia starannie przetrząsnął każdy jego kąt – pozostawiając drzwi otwarte na oścież. Zamykanie ich i tak nie miało sensu, bo Lascelles nigdzie się nie wybierał.

Dziwny rysunek, który znalazł w bibliotece przed tygodniem, nie dawał mu spokoju – szczególnie, że krótko po tym gruchnęła wieść, że Strange nie dość, że wydaje książkę, to jeszcze zamierza uświetnić ją ilustracjami. Mówiło się, że ich autorką jest jego zmarła żona. Nie dawało mu to spokoju tak długo, że w końcu nie wytrzymał i włamał się do pokoju Childermassa, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie znajdzie tam innych szkiców. Włamanie to zresztą zbyt duże słowo, bo, po pierwsze, służba traktowała go jak domownika, więc nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego poczynania, a po drugie, _melina_ nie była nawet zamknięta na klucz. Ten człowiek albo był idiotą (wątpliwe) albo _naprawdę_ nie miał nic do ukrycia (zupełnie nieprawdopodobne) albo kompromitujące materiały trzymał gdzieś poza domem.

Lub – ta myśl także przyszła Lascellesowi do głowy – przez lata służby u Norrella wyuczył się czarów i potrafił zrobić z nich niezły użytek.

– Nie zgrywaj głupszego, niż jesteś w rzeczywistości, Childermass. – Nawet nie usiłuje zaprzeczać, że zabrał teczkę ze szkicami. Po cóż miałby to robić? – Nie chodzi mi o te twoje bazgroły z Czarnej Róży, niewiele mnie one obchodzą. Chociaż mógłbyś na nich nieźle zarobić, na gołe cycki zawsze znajdą się chętni… Interesują mnie ilustracje do książki Jonathana Strange’a.

– Ilustracje?

Zgrywa się, czy naprawdę nie wie, o co mi chodzi? Lascelles nie wytrzymuje, chwyta Childermassa za poły płaszcza i popycha go na ścianę, nie bawiąc się w delikatność. Niewielkie lustro, które wisiało w tym miejscu, odkąd Norrell kupił tę posiadłość, spada na ziemię i rozbija się na kawałki.

– A to poznajesz, śmieciu? – Podsuwa mu pogniecioną kartkę pod sam nos. – Czy to czasem nie twoja kreska?

Childermass zerka na rysunek, potem znowu na Lascellesa, który wygląda tak, jakby tylko chwila dzieliła go od sięgnięcia po nóż, i znowu na rysunek. Na jego twarzy odmalowuje się coś dziwnego – zaskoczenie, przerażenie, fascynacja – i przez chwilę Lascelles jest pewny, że przepadł; że za chwilę oberwie odłamkiem szkła lub służący Norrella udusi go gołymi rękami, tamten jednak nic podobnego nie robi. W zamian za to odczepia jego dłonie od swojego płaszcz, palec po palcu, co trwa chyba całe stulecia, a potem podchodzi do drewnianego stołu i kładzie na nim ilustrację – a obok niej rozkłada te swoje cholerne karty tarota, z którymi nigdy się nie rozstaje.

Piątka Kielichów, Rycerz Buław, Rycerz Mieczy, Wieża uderzona przez piorun, Diabeł…

– To mój rysunek – mówi powoli, zachrypniętym głosem. – To mój rysunek, ale nie pamiętam, żebym go narysował.

Lascelles próbuje wziąć się w garść albo przynajmniej udać obojętność, ale mięśnie twarzy go nie słuchają, podobnie jak reszta ciała. Jeżeli rzuca w tej chwili jakieś zaklęcia, myśli na granicy świadomości, to go zabiję, nieważne, co ze mną później zrobią. Zresztą co mogą zrobić? To tylko służący, nikt po nim nie zapłacze, a już na pewno nie wyda z jego powodu pieniędzy na prawników.

– Trzeba było odstawić opium – kpi, żeby zamaskować konsternację. Czy to możliwe, żeby Childermass był aż takim dobrym aktorem? Czy to możliwe, żeby...  – Może wtedy poprawiłaby ci się pamięć. Nie rób ze mnie idioty, od dawna wiem, że z nim spiskujesz, a teraz wie o tym także Gilbert Norrell. Twoje dni są policzone.

Childermass nie odpowiada, zaciska tylko palce na krawędziach stołu. Wpatruje się przy tym w rysunek tak intensywnie, jakby chciał go pożreć wzrokiem albo znaleźć się w jego wnętrzu: w lesie pełnym rozszarpanych zwłok lub w majaczącym w jego głębi Zamku Odjętego Serca i Oka.

 

*****

 

Dom wygląda inaczej, niż kiedyś.

Strange wrócił do Londynu jakiś czas temu, ale do tej pory nie kazał zdjąć pokrowców z mebli, nie rozpakował też rzeczy, poza kilkoma najpotrzebniejszymi książkami – po jasnych niegdyś pokojach, które Arabella tak lubiła upiększać, teraz hulały cienie. Childermass dałby głowę, że na piętro Jonathan nie zajrzał ani razu. Sypiał w fotelu w salonie, o ile sypiał w ogóle, co także było wątpliwie, a pracował przy małym stoliku, ustawionym w pobliżu kominka.

– Piękne – mówi, oglądając ilustracje, których autorką jest Arabella Strange. Jonathan opowiadał jej, co zobaczył po drugiej stronie lustra, a ona próbował wiernie odtworzyć jego wizje, z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem. Mimo to, rysunki są naprawdę piękne, chociaż brakuje im… brakuje…

Potrząsa głową, żeby odpędzić natarczywe myśli.

We włosach Jonathana srebrzą się siwe pasma; jest ich znacznie więcej, niż wtedy, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Gdy mówi o swojej książce, na chwilę się ożywia i wtedy przypomina tego człowieka, który twierdził, że magia jest _wszędzie_ , Childermass, wystarczy się rozejrzeć! Ale potem czar pryska. Oczy Strange’a znowu przygasaj, dłonie chowa za plecami, bo za bardzo się trzęsą, żeby trzymać je na widoku i nawet półmrok nie jest w stanie ukryć spustoszeń, jakie żałoba dokonała w jego fizjonomii. Z daleka czuć od niego alkohol. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie szklanka whisky wypita o poranku, nie miałby dość siły, żeby oddychać, nie wspominając już o tak skomplikowanych czynnościach jak jedzenie, rozmawiania, czy wychodzenie z domu! Whisky i gniew, myśli Childermass, opuszkami palców gładząc kolejną ilustrację, tylko one trzymają go przy życiu. Tylko na jak długo ich starczy?

– Zostań ze mną, Childermass – słyszy w końcu.

Nie odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Jonathana, który stoi za jego plecami, tuż przy oknie przysłoniętym kotarą. Rysunek drży w jego dłoni, kontury się zamazują. Przez chwilę zdaje mu się, że widzi całkiem inny szkic, nie!, że sam wędruje po narysowanym świecie, ale potem wszystko wraca do właściwych kształtów i wymiarów. Znowu jest tylko on i kartka papieru, która nie należy do niego, tak jak nigdy nie należał do niego ani tarot, jego ukochana Talia Marsylska, ani tym bardziej Jonathan Strange. Świat zza luster zawsze upomni się o swoje prawa, nie zdołasz się przed nim obronić.

Może, gdybyś poprosił mnie o to wcześniej, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej?

– Dziękuję, sir, ale mamy jeszcze z panem Norrellem parę spraw do załatwienia – odpowiada po chwili, usiłując opanować drżenie głosu. I parę rachunków do wyrównania, dodaje na własny użytek, myśląc o Henrym Lascellesie.

A potem wszystko zaczyna przyspieszać: wymiana zdań, obietnice, słowa, które mają podwójne dna, podobnie jak symbole na kartach posiadają ukryte znaczenia, kurz wirujący w powietrzu, smuga światła sączącą się z tafli lustra. Childermass nie umie sobie potem przypomnieć, o czym właściwie rozmawiali: o książce? o brytyjskiej magii?, o czymś innym?, ale pamięta tę chwilę, kiedy rzuca się do przodu, żeby skoczyć w lustro w ślad za Strange’em, coś go jednak powstrzymuje. Strach? Magia? Zdrowy rozsądek? Klnie straszliwie, obrzuca Jonathana inwektywami, ale jedyne, co może zrobić, to bez końca wpatrywać się we własne oblicze, zniekształcone przez złość i kiepskie światło, bo każde dotknięcie lustra kończy się oparzeniem. Szkło, zamiast chłodzić skórę, pali ją żywym ogniem.

– Cholerny idiota! – rzuca w przestań, tłukąc pięścią w ścianę, chociaż nie pomaga mu to ani trochę. – Coś ty najlepszego zrobił…?

Przeczuwa, że tego dnia po raz ostatni zobaczył Jonathana Strange’a żywego.

 

*****

 

Karta wiruje na podłodze, ale uspokaja się, gdy Childermass przykrywa ją dłonią. Rycerz Buław, szepcze, czyli jednak mnie usłyszałeś, Jonathanie Strange, chociaż dawno znajdujesz się poza moim zasięgiem; poza zasięgiem kogokolwiek. Wolną ręką sięga po butelkę, która czeka nieopodal lustra, i przytyka ją do ust. Obok stoją dwie inne, jeszcze nietknięte.

Pije długo, jakby to była czysta woda. Alkohol dawno przestał palić go w gardle, teraz po prostu znika gdzieś w środku, nie zahaczając o głowę. Im więcej Childermass pije, tym bardziej jest trzeźwy, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdaje, gdy trzecią godzinę wpatruje się bez rezultatów w potłuczone lustro. Mogłem kupić nowe, myśli z rozpaczą, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem? Pokleił je, co prawda, jak tylko potrafił najlepiej, ale i tak ledwo nadawało się do użytku – w dodatku nie istniało żadne racjonalne usprawiedliwienie tego, że jeszcze nie zastąpił je nowym.

Za każdym razem, gdy na nie patrzył, przypominał sobie zimną furię, odbijającą się na twarzy Henry’ego Lascellesa.

Znajdźcie Drawlighta, poradził im, gdy Strange zniknął z Londynu i wszelki ślad po nim zaginął. Znajdźcie Drawlighta, powiedział, i był to z jego strony akt desperacji, bo przecież, do cholery, sam powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy! – a tymczasem nie dość, że jego karty milczały, to jeszcze przez lustro od dawna nie przyszedł żaden „widmowy list”. Strange milczał. Może nie żyje? Może poszedł badać Królewskie Trakty? Nie, Childermass wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni, tego by nie zrobił, obiecał Arabelli, że nie będzie ryzykował bez potrzeby! Złamał obietnicę raz, może złamać po raz wtóry – to myśli drugi Childermass, ten z poszarzałą twarzą, który wiecznie ironizuje i nie ma już żadnych złudzeń – zaklęcia lokalizacyjne Norrella go nie odnalazły. To prawda! Ale nie odnalazły go przecież ani w naszym świecie, ani w Faerie, ani…

– Ani w Piekle – dodaje głośno, przypominając sobie, jak kiedyś, w lepszych czasach, Strange przezwał go Wergiliuszem.

Tym razem niemal rzuca się na butelkę i pije tak długo, aż robi mu się niedobrze.  

Wtedy na powierzchni lustra materializuje się pierwsza karta. Z początku jest ledwo widoczna, ledwie cień karty, ale potem, z sekundy na sekundę, staje się wyraźniejsza i nabiera kształtów. Towarzyszy jej obramowanie iskier – płomyków – diabli wiedzą, cóż to jest, ale płonie jasno i wypala dziurę w serwecie. Karta fosforyzuje lekko, gdy ostatecznie ląduje na podłodze, wirując wokół własnej osi.

Rycerz Buław. Childermass musi wyjąć własną talię, żeby się przekonać, że wszystkie karty są w komplecie, bo ta, która właśnie wypadła z lustra, do złudzenia przypomina tę narysowaną przez niego własnoręcznie przed wielu laty.

– Odpowiadasz mi w moim własnym języku – szepcze i nieopacznie przewraca butelkę łokciem, więc teraz serweta nie dość, że jest popalona, to jeszcze cuchnie gorzałką. Podobnie jak cały pokój, z ubraniami Childermassa włącznie.

Od dawna nikt, wliczając w to Henry’ego Lascellesa, nie zaglądał na poddasze, więc gdybym teraz spalił się żywcem na skutek własnych nieudolnych czarów, nikt by tego nie zauważył, Childermass potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się gorzko samymi kącikami warg. Uśmiech, jak zwykle, nie sięga oczu.

Potem zalewa go fala cudzych uczuć.

Z każdą chwilą czuje się coraz bardziej rozbity, jakby ktoś przeciął go na pół; poraża go szaleństwo: obrazy, więcej obrazów, jeszcze więcej obrazów! Błękit i biel, Wenecja jak z pejzaży w pałacu Waltera Pole. Tafla lustra staje się półpłynna – gdy dotyka jej palcem, po powierzchni rozchodzą się drobne fale, takie same jak te, które odpychają gondolę od brzegu, uniemożliwiając zacumowanie. Koty, bardzo dużo kotów, a wśród nich stara kobieta, która właśnie pożera martwą mysz. Izba na piętrze, zagracona jak każde pomieszczenie, w którym Jonathan spędził więcej niż dwie godziny; książki walają się wszędzie: na krzesłach, na podłodze, na parapecie; żeby dostać się do okna, trzeba przejść po moście uformowanym z grzbietów martwych książek. Słowa, wyrwane z kontekstu, fruwają w powietrzu, osiadając – jak pył z kwiatów – jak rój owadów – na wszystkich meblach i ubraniach, pełno ich nawet we włosach Strange’a i na jego dawno niegolonych policzkach.

Cały jesteś złożony ze słów, Jonathanie Strange, jesteś moim zaklęciem.

Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie poprzez lustro – Piątka Kielichów, Rycerz Buław – a potem tafla ciemnieje, zabierając ich odbicia ze sobą, do świata po drugiej stronie.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
